raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Billy Wilder
pisi|Billy Wilder koos [[Gloria Swansoniga (umbes 1950)]] Samuel "Billy" Wilder (22. juuni 1906 Sucha Beskidzka, Austria-Ungari – 27. märts 2002 Beverly Hills, California) oli juudi päritolu USA filmilavastaja, stsenarist ja produtsent. Wilder alustas 1920. aastate lõpus Berliinis karjääri stsenaristina. Pärast Natsionaalsotsialistliku Partei võimuletulekut suundus ta Pariisi, kus ta tegi lavastajadebüüdi. 1933. aastal läks ta Hollywoodi. Esimene suurem edu saabus filmiga "Ninotška" ("Ninotchka") peaosas Greta Garboga; Wilder oli filmi üks stsenaristidest. Lavastajana tegi ta endale nime 1944. aastal filmiga "Kahekordne hüvitis" ("Double Indemnity") ning koos Raymond Chandleriga oli ta lisaks filmi stsenarist. Aasta hiljem pälvis ta filmi eest "Kaotatud nädalavahetus" ("The Lost Weekend") Oscari parima lavastaja ja parima kohandatud käsikirja eest. 1950. aastal lavastas ta filmi "Päikeseloojangu bulvar" ("Sunset Boulevard") ja oli ka filmi üheks stsenaristiks. Film pälvis kriitikutelt väga kõrgeid hinnanguid ja Wilder sai Oscari parima algupärase käsikirja eest. Alates 1950. aastatest tegi Wilder põhiliselt komöödiaid. Sellest ajast pärinevad tema lavastatud filmid "Kohustuslik abielukriis" ("The Seven Year Itch"; 1955), "Džässis ainult tüdrukud" ("Some Like It Hot"; 1955) ja "Korter" ("The Apartment"; 1960) kuuluvad Hollywoodi kuldajastu filmiklassikasse. Wilder pälvis karjääri jooksul 21 Oscari nominatsiooni, neist kaheksa lavastajana, 12 parima stsenaristina ja ühe produtsendina. Kaheksa nominatsiooniga on ta koos Martin Scorsese'iga William Wyleri järel teine enim nomineeritud lavastaja ning 12 nominatsiooniga Woody Alleni järel teine enim nomineeritud stsenarist. 1960. aastal võitis ta esimesena (filmiga "Korter") Oscari parima filmi, lavastaja kui ka stsenaristi kategoorias. 1986. aastal pälvis ta Ameerika Filmiinstituudi elutööauhinna ja 1988. aastal "Irving G. Thalbergi mälestusauhinna. Aastal 1993 anti talle National Medal of Arts. Lavastatud filmid * "Mauvaise Graine" (1934; ka stsenarist) * "The Major and the Minor" (1942; ka stsenarist) * "Five Graves to Cairo" (1943; ka stsenarist) * "Double Indemnity" – "Kahekordne hüvitis" (1944; ka stsenarist) * "The Lost Weekend" – "Kaotatud nädalavahetus" (1945; ka stsenarist) * "The Emperor Waltz" (1948; ka stsenarist) * "A Foreign Affair" (1948; ka stsenarist) * "Sunset Boulevard" – "Päikeseloojangu bulvar" (1950; ka stsenarist) * "The Big Carnival" – "Suur karneval" (ka "Ace in the Hole", 1951; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Stalag 17" (1953) * "Sabrina" (1954; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Seven Year Itch" – "Kohustuslik abielukriis" (1955; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Spirit of St. Louis" (1957; ka stsenarist) * "Love in the Afternoon" – "Pärastlõunane armastus" (1957; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Witness for the Prosecution" – "Süüdistuse tunnistaja" (1957; ka stsenarist) * "Some Like It Hot" – "Džässis ainult tüdrukud" (1959; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Apartment" – "Korter" (1960; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "One, Two, Three" (1961; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Irma la Douce" (1963; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Kiss Me, Stupid" (1964; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Fortune Cookie" – "Õnneküpsis" (1966; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes" (1970; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Avanti!" (1972; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "The Front Page" – "Esilehekülg" (1974; ka stsenarist) * "Fedora" (1978; ka stsenarist ja produtsent) * "Buddy Buddy" (1981; ka stsenarist) Välislingid * Wilder Wilder Wilder Wilder